in_search_of_peacefandomcom-20200214-history
Aran Claybourne
Aran Claybourne is the only male character to join the posse. This is good for him. Aran wears a blue twin cape with jeans with an occasional scarf during winter. Aran's 16 in part one, and 21 in part two. Personality Aran is really just an average teenage boy. Because of this he tends to have perverted thoughts about the girls in his posse. Thoughts are one thing, but he'd never actually touch them. He's brave and will willingly die for his friends and family. He refuses to get along with Alucard or any villain for that matter. Book One Aran's parents are Calista and Seraph Claybourne. Seraph was killed by Calista during the Great War, and his swords Ignis Gladio and Glacies Gladius were entrusted to Alucard to give them to him. Even though no one knows how Aran got them, he keeps them as his own. He lives alone and had a close friend named Daisuke who was his only source of friendship. Daisuke was later executed by Queen Victoria for breaking curfew. Later on, Aran is compelled to join the "Anti-Victoria Pact' by Lizzie and Cynthia. Book Two During The War For The Holy Sword, Aran was shot and killed by Clementine by orders from her father. Despite Kora's warnings, he willingly went into battle and died for his friends and his country leaving his only daughter and wife behind. Abilities Summonings: '''Aran uses the twin blades given to him by his late father Seraph Claybourne. Ignis Gladio and Glacies Gladius have the power to summon serpents from their blade the wielder chooses. These serpents can range from snakes to dragons. '''Close Combat: Aran's swords aren't meant for perceiving human skin, in the rare case they do, fire and ice begins to replace their blood creating a mix of hot and cold until the victim dies. Such a case is the death of Seraph Claybourne. Quotes It may sound fun, but being surrounded by girls means you need to have the responsibility to protect them. Being who I am, i'm not known to show mercy when you lay as much as a finger on my friends See those stars Koran? I believe they're people who died and are looking down on us. The brighter the star, the brighter their soul. I made a promise to my daughter that i'll watch the stars with her, I'm keeping it if it's the last thing I do -Before Dying- I failed to keep my promise to her, maybe, just maybe she'll look up at the stars one day and know i'm watching over her...' Trivia *Aran's name means Mountain Of Strength In Hebrew. *Aran had slight feelings for Lizzie. This changed however, when he met Kora. *With Aran's mother being so magically adept, it's hard to beleive that he's not capable of magic. Relationships Kora Claybourne: Wife Koran Claybourne: Daughter Cynthia Bennet: Friend. Lizzie Harris: First Friend. Violet Quinn: Not much of a friend. Calista Claybourne: Mother. Seraph Claybourne: Father. Alucard: Rival during The War For The Holy Sword. Category:Characters